Dream
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up from a coma and the first thing out of their mouth is person B's Name. General tumblr prompt, I chose Teen Wolf, Stiles and Derek. Stiles/Derek hints.


Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up from a coma and the first thing out of their mouth is person B's Name.

General tumblr prompt, I chose Teen Wolf, Stiles and Derek.

Stiles/Derek hints.

* * *

Derek woke slowly, eyes blinking quickly against the harsh lighting of the Hospital.

"Stiles." He whispered as the machinery began beeping loudly, making a group of nurses rush in.

They flashed lights in his eyes and asked him the usual post wake-up questions, when they were sufficiantly answered, they all began to leave.

"Wait!" Derek cried, pleased when one of the nurses turned back to him, "The boy that was with me, Stiles, is he okay?"

The nurse frowned at Derek, walking back to him and patting his hand, "There was no one with you, Mr. Hale, your mother said she found you being beaten by a crazy blonde with a baseball bat wrapped in wolfsbane, which you are allergic to, you've been in a coma for three weeks."

"My mother?" Derek whispered.

"Yes, she said she'd be here in five minutes when we called her once we realized you would be staying awake this time.

"My mother is dead and has been since the fire!" Derek shouted, "Where is Erica, Isaac, or Boyd, they should know what really happened, or Scott, Scott will know where Stiles is."

"Mr. Hale, please."

"You don't understand, I have to find him, I have to find Stiles." Derek began to climb out of the hospital bed.

"You get back in that bed right now!" The nurse cried.

"I have to find Stiles, he could be hurt."

"Derek, you do as you're told and get back in that bed." A woman said sternly from the doorway, a man smirking next to her as he leaned against the door frame.

"Mom." Derek whispered, his knees going weak, "You're dead."

The man snorted and Derek looked at him and stared, he took a deep breath and felt something crash, because there was none of the grief that had lingered in Peter's scent after the fire or the slight scent of death that had clung to him when he had used Lydia to return from the dead.

"Stiles..." Derek whined as Peter lifted him back into the bed, "Have to find him, please."

"Shh, we'll find your boy." Peter soothed.

"Scott will know where to find him." Derek said as the nurse gave him something to help him sleep, apologizing to his mother, his mother who was alive.

* * *

Derek woke and stared at his father, who sat in one of the hospital chairs with Cora on his lap, reading a Grimms Fairy Tales book, Derek smiled, remembering all of the Little Red and Big Bad Wolf jokes that Stiles had told him.

"Where's Peter?" Derek asked.

Derek watched his father frown, "Peter found Stiles."

Derek sat up quickly, "I want to see him, please, I need to see him."

"Derek..."

"Please, dad. I need him to be okay."

His father faltered, "Your mother is checking you out later, then we'll go see Stiles."

Derek nodded and relaxed into his bed.

* * *

-Memory-

Derek remembered the first time he saw Stiles, his wolf had decided instantly that he wanted the boy as his Mate, his always, and Derek had done everything he could to prove to his wolf that it was a bad idea, but everything he did just proved how right Stiles was for them. Stiles was beautiful in his awkward way and he was very smart and always looking for more knowledge when he didn't know something.

And Stiles never really smelled like fear when Derek growled at him, unlike his betas and Stiles always smiled at him even when he woke him up from his sleep.

But then the coven of witches had come and they were destorying every thing, by the time they had found them they had killed twenty people already and were killing one a day.

It had been Stiles that found out where the witches were and Stiles who had had a back up plan when Derek had returned barely alive, wolfsbane in every one of his cuts. Stiles who had cleaned him up and charged Erica with his wellbeing and walked out.

-Memory end-

* * *

Derek looked at his family in confusion, this wasn't right, none of it was, his family was alive and Kate was being prosecuted for attempted murder and arson, and Chris Argent was apologizing profusly to his mother as they walked to the car, and Allison...

"Allison," Derek gasped as the little girl in pink peaked at him from around her father's legs.

The girl ducked behind Argent's legs again.

"I didn't know you knew my daughter's name." Chris said, smiling.

Derek looked at the man, "Where's your wife?"

Chris looked down at Allison sadly, "She died when Allison was born."

Derek frown, that wasn't right either, "How is Gerard Argent?" Derek wondered if the old man was alive and where he was if he was, so he could kill him before he could hurt his Stiles or his Betas.

"He died a few months ago."

Derek frowned again, "Cancer." He said.

"How did you know?"

Derek turned in the wheelchair he had been forced into, "I need to see Stiles now, Peter, I need to see him, now."

Peter nodded and he helped Derek into the car.

The drive was quick and Derek felt his breath leave him as they turned into the grave yard, "No, please, no."

Peter helped Derek out of the car and walked him over to a little tiny gravestone with sunflowers and babysbreath on it.

Derek's knees gave out and he let out an anguished howl that he couldn't stop.

"He died a few months ago, he had a panic attack and just couldn't get his breath back, his friend Scott hasn't said a word since because they were playing a game and Stiles told him quite suddenly to stay quiet. He apparently then told Scott to find four people and be their Bestest best friends, an Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, and Derek Hale, he said they would need him." Peter said, "Then he had a panic attack, Scott wrote that first Stiles glowed but none of the adults believe that part."

Peter reached out to touch Derek's shoulder but the boy growled at him, and the Wolf glared up at him with deep Red eyes and Peter felt a bit of fear rush through him.

"Go to you Mate." Derek growled, "Tell him the truth. Don't let him go."

Derek looked back at the little stone with sorrow, and Peter left, the voice of an Alpha compelling him to do as he was bid, he hardly wondered how Derek had known about him and Chris.

Derek closed his eyes as he sat at Stiles' grave stone, before long he slept and he dreamed...

* * *

-Dream-

Stiles looked up startled as Derek stormed into the room, hardly glancing at the runes that were painted in blood, the pack's blood.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Derek yelled.

"It's the only way, Derek, everything that's happened is because of what she did, I'm going to change it, I have to." Stiles replied calmly.

"At what cost, tell me what the cost is."

Stiles looked up at Derek and there was such heartbreak there, heartbreak quickly hidden, "I can't do that, Derek."

"Then you can't do this." Derek growled, pulling Stiles close.

"I have to." Stiles whispered.

Derek kissed him harshly and held him tightly, "No, you don't." he whispered when he pulled back.

Stiles felt tears stream down his cheeks, "I have to save you, Derek, because I love you."

And Derek had been thrown from the room and everything swirled and shifted and when his eyes opened he was staring at Kate Argent on her way through the woods and she had stared at him a moment before smirking and trying to kiss him, Derek had snarled and howled for help and then suddenly she was hitting him with the bat and Derek was falling and darkness took over and Stiles was gone.

-End Dream-

* * *

Derek's eyes snapped open when the four small bodies approached him carefully. Derek turned to them and felt a smile drift onto his face.

"Hello, Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd." Derek held out his hand to them, "I'm Derek Hale, I was told you and me would be best friends."

Scott grinned and nodded enthusastically.

"We should go and talk to your parents, let them know you're not lost, you shouldn't wander off alone like this." Derek said, lifting Erica up and holding his hand out to Scott who took Isaac's hand and Isaac took Boyd's, "You might get bitten by a Werewolf, with no little Red to save you."

As they left a young man in a Red hoodie held out his hand to a tiny boy in a red Toy Story shirt.  
'Will they be okay?' The child asked.

'Yeah, they'll be okay now, that's what pack's for, to get through things like this.' The older one said.

'Did you have a pack?'

'Yep, come on, I'll tell you about them.'

-Six years later-

* * *

"There is always a balance, Derek, it sounds like you dreamed that the balance was broken and the Stiles you dreamed had to fix it, in order to do so he had to give something up, usually it's a life for a life, but considering the horror that was the fire of your dream, it seems only a few sacrifices were needed. According to the dream Matt Dehler lived, as did Victoria and Gerard Argent, and Stiles, this may have been enough to appease the broken balance. It seems like your Stiles chose the people carefully, as well as the time he sent you back to."

"I feel him, Deaton, my wolf howls for him." Derek whispered.

"I can't explain that, Derek, nor can I promise that it will fade away." Deaton told the young man, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

-Twelve years later-

"I love you, too, Stiles, I wish you could see how beautiful the future you made for us is." Derek placed a bouquet on the grave next to the first.

"Come on, Derek!" Lydia yelled from the car, "We'll be late for Kylee's birthday party."

"Until tomorrow, then."

"Derek!" Allison yelled. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, you brats, I don't see the hurry, she had a birthday last year." Derek mock grumbled.

"And you wonder why no one will date you, it's like birthdays and holidays are a no no for you." Allison poked at him, "Except for to visit here, and you do that everyday."

"But never with the original four." Lydia noticed.

"We had to meet somewhere." Derek said, "Because of something."

"A graveyard, though?" Allison asked as Lydia started the car.

"No, we met because of a very special boy, he just stays here until we're ready to go." Derek said, leaning back against the seat.

"Right." Lydia said sarcastically.

"You would have liked him, Lydia, he would have worshiped the ground you walked on, he had a ten year plan to make you love him." Derek said quietly.

"That coma twelve years ago really messed you up, didn't it?" Allison asked bluntly, looking back at Derek lounging in the backseat.

Derek sat up and looked out the window, "You have no idea, Allison, you have no idea."

* * *

I'm sorry but I read the tumblr prompt and I thought, yeah, but what if person B is dead, and so Voila.

I made a happy prompt sad, I don't know if I should be proud of myself or not.


End file.
